The present invention relates to blocks for walls. More particularly, the present invention relates to interlocking blocks for assembling walls.
Blocks, and particularly, blocks of types made of brick and cementations materials have existed for many years. Blocks have long been used for constructing walls for buildings such as homes, offices, fences, and the like. The blocks provide not only an ornamental appearance for the wall, but are rigidly strong and also provide insulative properties for the wall.
Typically, blocks comprise a space-filling body with opposing top and bottom, opposing front and back sides, and opposing ends. Blocks are stacked in a plurality of tiers to define a wall. There are various patterns of stacking blocks during construction of the wall. Most walls constructed of blocks, and typically when using smaller bricks in walls of buildings, the adjacent blocks and tiers are interconnected with a mortar material.
While such blocks have generally provided strong components for walls with thermal and weather resistant properties, there are drawbacks to their use. Skill is required to place the mortar and blocks in tiers for constructing walls. The mortar ages and often must be sealed with a coating to reduce penetration of moisture into the mortar. Without such, the mortar deteriorates and may lead to damage or failure of the wall.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved blocks for assembling walls. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing a cementatious block for seating in adjacent and adjoining relation with a plurality of the cementatious blocks to define a wall, in which the block has a body with a top and an opposing bottom, opposing front and back faces, and a first and second opposing ends. The top defines a geometric protruding surface and the bottom defines a mating geometric surface, whereby two of the blocks stacked one on another matingly engage together. The first end defines a protrudence and the second end defines a recess conforming substantially in shape to the protrudence, whereby linearly adjacent blocks matingly engage for assembling a wall therewith. The front face is formed of a first material extending from an exterior surface thereof through the body at least to a depth defined by a plane substantially parallel to the exterior surface with a remaining portion of the body extending therefrom to the opposing back face formed of a second material. The front face further defines a beveled first edge extending substantially a length of the body adjacent the bottom and a beveled second side edge extending substantially a height of the body between the bottom and the top.